Fate/Grand Order Wikia:Battle Sprites
Battle Sprites are the "images" of Servants used in battle. Most Servants have 3 battle sprites, however in certain circumstances some have less (Such as Oda Nobunaga) and some have more (Such as Henry Jekyll & Hyde). This page will be used to track the progress of sprites on the wiki. Optimally we will strive to have high quality screenshots for all the sprites. Contributors Special Thanks to the following Users for helping with screenshots, cropping or preparation of the sprites currently on the wiki: Alder18, Artoria's Bike, Aurinha, ChuckTerry, Deyuaru, Fujiri, KurohayaNatsu, Myskaros, Nuker186, Saladina, I Avalon I, Narigane, Lucifer, McDohl, Koha-P, Minami, Mumiyo, DJ Terre, Silver Mage, Steven Cole, Xstreamer71, Ted and Tsubasa Assets and Resources A dynamic list of servant pages missing sprites can be found here: , , . Project Phases The Battle Sprite Project will now be divided into 2 distinct phases. * Phase One: Add every sprite of every servant to the Wikia. The sprite priority will first be determined by quality (Highest First). Then based on when the servant appeared in the game (Newest first). * Phase Two: Assess the quality of all sprites added to the Wikia, and rework as neccesary. I will expand on this when the time comes, for the moment we will focus on Phase One. * Phase Three: Prioritize Filling Up The Empty Slots and then upgrade the quality when the time comes. Determining Quality What to aim for when uploading screenshots: * Resolution - 1920x1080 is High Quality. 1280x720 is Medium Quality. All others will be be considered low quality. * Format - png is the only acceptable format for High Quality. DO NOT simply change the file extension to get around this. Artifacts in the image make it obvious when an image was previously saved in a lossy format. * Blinking - Sprites blink... I know it's terrible... But it happens. Missing Servant Sprites Note The Numbers Behind Each Servant Indicates the Missing Sprites. Missing Enemy Sprites Common Enemies *Skeleton ( ) *Dragon Tooth Warrior ( ) *Zombie ( ) *Helter Skelter ( ) *Mechanical Golem ( ) *Giant Hermit Crab ( ) *Poisonous Hermit Crab ( ) *Spriggan ( ) *Mechanized Infantry ( ) *Gazer ( ) *Bicorn ( ) *Orochi ( ) *Wyvern Evil ( ) *Dragon ( ) *Great Dragon ( ) *Centaur ( ) *Centaur Knight ( ) *Centaur Paladin ( ) *Grey Wolf ( ) *Werejaguar ( ) *Werewolf ( ) *Goblin ( ) *Homunculus ( ) *Proto Homunculus ( ) *Automata ( ) *Killing Doll ( ) *Old Gear ( ) *Abhor Soul ( ) *D'yavol Tron (Second half, ) *Golem ( ) *Stone Golem ( ) *Iron Golem ( ) *White Chimera ( ) *Bašmu ( ) *Door Enemies ( ) Rare/Limited Enemies *Pict Warrior ( ) *Metal Pumpkin Knight ( ) *Wyvern Origin ( ) *Wyvern Classic ( ) *Elder Dragon ( ) *Primeval Dragon ( ) *Pumpkin Drone ( ) *Undead ( ) *Chocolate Enemies ( ) Super Rare Enemies *Fafnir ( ) *Gugalanna ( ) *Demon God Raum ( ) *Demon God Phenex ( )